stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Juramento à Espada
15 de Junho de 2015 20 de Julho de 2015|escrito = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu|dirigido = Ki-Yong Bae/Jin-Hee Park (animação) Jasmin Lai (arte) Ian Jones-Quartey (supervisora)|storyboard = Joe Johnston Jeff Liu|nome = Juramento a Espada}} Juramento a Espada é o 6° episódio da 2° temporada de Steven Universo. Sinopse Pérola treina Connie para ser uma samurai. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa com Steven e Connie cantando a música Jam Buddies, Steven então começa a passar geléia em um pão, mas aparecem várias gaivotas para roubar sua comida, Connie as espanta com seu arco e diz que sempre quis lutar com uma espada real, Steven leva Connie até Pérola e pede para treiná-la, Connie diz a Pérola que quer aprender para poder defender a Terra, após ouvir isso Pérola aceita. Pérola então leva os dois para sua arena.Ela dá para Connie uma espada e cria uma Pérola Holográfica para treiná-la.Durante o treinamento de Connie as duas cantam Do it for Him/Her. Steven fica preocupado pelo treinamento de Connie estar bem pesado, mas quando ouve a história de Garnet sobre Pérola na guerra, ele corre para salvar Connie. Chegando lá, Steven protege Connie com seu escudo e com sua bolha e os dois decidem lutar juntos para enfrentar Pérola. Após a luta, Pérola diz que os dois serão ótimos cavaleiros. Músicas * Jam Buddies * Do it for Him/Her Personagens * Pérola * Connie * Steven * Pérola Holográfica * Garnet * Ametista * Rose Quartz (Holograma) * Gem Desconhecida(Holograma, provavelmente Jasper) * Falsa Connie (Mencionada) * Robô de Treinamento (Mencionada) Informações de Fundo * Uma nova sequência de abertura pode ser vista neste episódio; * Steven usa o seu escudo e a sua bolha ao mesmo tempo; * Pérola diz a Steven para ele começar seu treinamento, para no futuro usar a Espada da Rose; * Nesse episódio podemos ver que Pérola ficou várias vezes recuando em sua pedra para proteger Rose na Guerra; * É revelado que em uma "mão" do Templo há um Transportador, o quê explica como as Gems chegam lá sem escalar o Templo, algo que seria difícil pois a escultura possui áreas cobertas de musgo. * Uma das estatuas da Arena é similar a Brezinha da série Hora de Aventura; * É visto de novo os triângulos da nave de Peridot; * É a primeira vez que ouvimos a Connie cantar; * Nesse episódio, Pérola chama Steven acidentalmente de "Rose"; * É o primeiro episódio em que Rose é vista com as suas armas; * É a 3ª vez que Pérola canta, sendo a primeira em "Treinador Steven'" e a 2ª em "Steven e os Stevens" * É a primeira vez que é mostrada a nova abertura da 2ª temporada. Continuidade *É a segunda vez que Pérola treina alguém na arte de espadas, a primeira vez foi em "Samurai Steven". **Seu primeiro aprendiz foi Steven, sendo Connie a sua nova aprendiz. *Esse será o terceiro episódio onde Connie usa uma espada, o primeiro foi "Leão 2: O Filme" e o segundo "Livro Aberto". *O escudo de Steven reaparece neste episódio, juntamente com a bolha de proteção. *As Pérolas Holográficas fazem sua 2° aparição na série, apesar de que, em sua primeira aparição só uma apareceu no episódio, já neste episódio, quatro. *O violino de Connie faz sua segunda aparição, a primeira foi em "Jantar em Família". *Nesse episódio Steven já controla razoavelmente a sua arma. *Steven cita fatos anteriores á qual ele passou com Connie, sendo estes: **[[Leão 2: O Filme|'Leão 2 : O Filme']]' -' Cita que Connie já derrotou o Robô de Treinamento; **'Livro Aberto' - Também disse que ela já lutou contra um clone do mal de si mesma. **[[Transportadores|'Transportadores']] - Steven discute com a Pérola pela segunda vez * Esse é o primeiro episódio do segundo StevenBomb. Locais * Templo do Cristal * Antiga Arena do Céu Músicas * Parceiros de Geleia * Do it for Him/Her Erros * Quando Garnet está prestes á contar a história de Pérola á Steven, a roupa de Ametista pré-regenerativa pode ser vista. * Em uma cena o curativo no rosto de Connie desaparece, e na cena seguinte, o curativo aparece de novo. * Antes de Pérola jogar a espada no chão, o curativo de Connie some, quando a espada cai, o curativo aparece. * Quando Garnet aparece atrás da porta de Ametista, ela não tem parte de sua luva direita. Vídeos en:Sworn to the Sword en:Sworn to the Sword Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Não Apresentados Categoria:Episódios